Remote keyless entry systems facilitate unlocking and opening doors of a vehicle without inserting a key into a lock. A key fob may include a wireless transducer that communicates with the vehicle to authorize entry into the vehicle while the key fob is, for example, inside a driver's pocket. Increasingly, applications operating on phones are used in place of the key fob to enable the remote keyless entry system.